Like a bullet straight to the heart
by Lamina
Summary: When a young girl apply to join the Marducks , Rock is not open to that. Will he hate her because Duke Red is treating her like his own daughter , or will the leader of the Marduck feel something he never felt before?
1. Leaving childhood behind

**Title:** Like a Bullet straight to the heart 

**Category :** Anime , Metropolis , action-romance-angst

**Summary :** When a young girl apply to join the Marducks , Rock is not open to that. Will he hate her because Duke Red is treating her like his own daughter , or will the leader of the Marduck feel something he never felt before?

**Disclamer** : I do not own Metropolis , The Marducks , the characters from the movie etc. But i do own the new characters like Sensuka and Tzia. Note : The story take place few months before the achievement of the Ziggurat.

This is my first Metropolis Fan Fiction and my first English translation! So if there is any big mistakes , please let me know! So have fun reading this and .. Don,t forget to Review!-''

_Lamina_

_---------------_

**Metropolis: Like a bullet straight to the heart **

**Chapter 1: Leaving Childhood behind**

'' Sensuka...''

Sensuka turned around and saw the little black haired girl who just entered the room. She smiled at her.

'' Hey Tzia. What's up? ''

Tzia sighed and sat on the bed, next to the young girl. Sensuka immediately noticed that she looked worried... And she knew exactly why.

'' I ... I heard that you were leaving... Is that true? ''

Sensuka bit her lips and stared at her. Tzia, who had come to the orphanage 3 years ago, was the closer she had of a sister and also the only one she could call 'a_ friend_ '. After all these years of trust and friendship, she was so ashamed to leave her.

'' Yes, Tzia... ''

The little girl looked down .

'' I'm really sorry ... But, they don't want me here anymore, and you know i never liked this place anyway. '' Sensuka said slowly.

'' But ... Where are you going? '' Tzia asked, with sadness in her voice.

'' Metropolis. ''

She said, kind of proudly, pulling a travelling bag out from under the bed. Tzia starred at her, her look filled with admiration.

'' So you ... You're doing it? You'll become a Marduck! ''

'' I'll try at least ... ''

'' What d'ya mean? ''

Sensuka smirked, walked to her closet, took some clothes and put them in her bag. She was tall, skinny, had light brown hair and green eyes. And that was exactly why it would be difficult for her to be a Marduck, She was a girl!

'' Just look at me. ''

'' I don't understand . . . ''

Sensuka smiled gently to her and sat back on the bed. She was so young, innocent ... but engaging. It was precisely why she was so protective with her. Some tough boy around here enjoyed tricking her and being mean with her. But since Sensuka had a … _'Talk'_ with them, they strangely turned into some kind of angels! And Tzia never had to deal with them again.

'' Tzia ... I'm a girl! Have you ever heard of a woman in the Marduck party? ''

'' No ... Tzia answered after a little time of hesitation. But it doesn't mean a thing! ''

Sensuka laughed quietly and said

'' I certainly hope so! ''

And she got up once again to take the last things she had left in her closet. But Tzia jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

'' Take me with you! ''

'' What? ''

'' To Metropolis! I want to come with you! ''

'' Tzia ... It's not what you want. ''

'' Yes it is! ''

She yelled, with tears in her eyes. Sensuka squatted down to the little girl and put a hand on her cheeks to wash her tears away.

'' Tzia, listen to me ... You remember, that night we talked about our dreams? ''

'' Ye...Yes. '' She answered, still in tears.

'' And what did i say that night? '' Sensuka asked her friends seriously.

Tzia stared at her, remembering slowly that night Sensuka told her about her childhood dream. This was the night their strong friendship came to life.

'' You... You told me you wanted to become a Marduck...To take your revenge on Robots. ''

'' Yes. And you told me that the only thing you wanted was being adopted by a kind family ... And lived peacefully. ''

The little girl looked down, her shoulders trembling and tears starting to drown her hazel eyes. Sensuka sighed sadly and hugged her tightly.

'' The day has come for our paths to take a different road. The life that you want to live is far different from mine, Tzia. ''

Sensuka said slowly, clearing her throat. The tears were making their way to her eyes, but she didn't let them flow ... She kept every single tear inside , she was a sensitive girl, but yet to proud to show it.

'' I'm so sorry. '' She whispered.

Tzia was almost done crying when they separated from each other. Sensuka brushed once again her hands on Tzia's cheeks and smiled softly.

'' I'll write you, Okay? ''

Tzia nodded and tried to smile back to her, but failed. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. When they finally stood up, Sensuka put her hands on Tzia's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

'' I already miss you. ''

Tzia didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there, watching Sensuka taking her bag, and leave the room forever. Meanwhile she was sure that , for the first time , she saw a tear running down Sensuka's cheeck.

_To be continued…_

_-----------_

_So that's it for chapter one! I know it's not really Metropolis-Universe for now but it will be in the next chapter! Hope to see you there , See ya!_

_Lamina -xxx-_

_Oh noticed that little button? Yeah you know '' Submit a Review '' You know you want to press that button_


	2. The duty of a leader

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Metropolis and the character from the movie. But i do own Sensuka , Tzia , Derek and every character that are not in the movie

_Here's the chapter 2! Rock fans , get ready ! And thank you so much for your Reviews! They mean a lot to me_

_Kiss , Lamina_

**Chapter 2:** The duty of a Leader

Rock slowly closed the door of his office and walk to his desk , looking down at the young Marduck who was sitting in front of him. His name was Derek. He was older than Rock ,just like every other Marduck , and had blond hair. The young man sat in his chair , still watching Derek , and said: 

- ''So , I hope you know what this is about.''

- ''You mean , why you so gently called me to your office ? Nope! not a clue.''

Rock frowned his eyebrow and crossed his arm on his chest.

- ''Are you enjoying yourself ? The situation is anything but funny!''

Derek didn't answered. He just kept smirking and starring at his superior. Pissing him off was what he liked most but sometimes he forgot his limits.

- ''As we are talking , a 12 years old boy is at the Hospital. And d'you know why?''

- ''Look , the kid was in the way that's all !''

- ''You disobeyed my orders once again! The boy was trying to help his sister. I told you to stay away and to wait for all the people to evacuate ...''

- ''I had it in my aim ! And i got no lessons to receive from a 15 years old creep!''

The leader of the Marduck got up and yelled ;

- ''Speak only when spoken to!''

Rock was wearing his shades , as usually , but Derek knew anyway that his look was angry and upset. The major remained silent and calm. He never liked Rock , and he never liked him either. Derek just didn't accept being led by the one he called a kid.

- ''The Robot was in overload , it was a minimal situation. We had it all under control but , as usual , you had to get in !''

- ''A boy has been injured , yeah ! What's the big deal ? He's alive anyway.''

- ''Yes he's alive , very kind of you to worry about it now ! '' Rock said both meanly and ironically.

The Major Derek sighed and lifted his arm up.

- ''Okay ! I made a mistake , i admit it ! Happy Now , boss ?''

- ''It's Sir.''

- ''Yeah , whatever.'' he muttered

- ''You've made a lot of mistakes lately , Major. But this one is unforgivable!''

The short brown haired boy walked to his speaker and held out his hand.

- ''Your gun.'' he said strictly.

- ''What!''

- ''You heard me , Your gun!''

Derek's face frowned with anger. He never hated him as much as now. He slowly took the gun out of its hoster and held it out to Rock , who immediately took it.

- ''You're retrograded. I don't trust you with a gun anymore. I'll put you in the prevention training area.''

He sat back behind his desk and continued;

- ''Consider yourself lucky that i didn't simply cut you off the Party. You're smart Derek , but not enough to use your strengths wisely.''

- ''Sounds like a compliment.'' The ex-major said ironically , making huge effort not to scream every profanity he ever knew at Rock.

- ''Yeah , enjoy it , 'cause it won't happen again! Now , smart boy , the door's just behind you.''

As Derek got up and walked to the door , Rock said

- ''Oh and by the way , i'm not a 15 years old creep but a 16 one.''

The young man muttered something and shot the door roughly. Rock smirked and got back to his work. But after a few seconds , the phone rang.

- ''Rock.'' He said coldly

- ''Sir , Duke Red is here. He wants to see you.''

Rock frozen in place and didn't answered anything.

- ''Sir?''

_To be continued ..._

_That's it for chapter 2! C'mon look the cute lil' button '' Submit a review '' Push it that's all he wants_


	3. A strange Recruitment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Metropolis and the character from the movie. But i do own Sensuka , Tzia , Derek and every character that are not in the movie

_So , here you go ! Chapter 3. I am so sorry it didn't came earlier ! I wrote it and gave it to my english teachers for corrections a while ago but didn't have time to post it. My excuse ? One word : School !_

_So it isn't very long but now that i'm in vacation i will have for time to write ! But the next chapters will probably have some grammar mistakes cause i no more meet my teacher everyday !_

_Enjoy , and Review please !_

_- XxX - Lamina_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A strange recruitment

There was a short silent and Rock cleared his throat.

'' Ye ... Yes let him in ''

'' Understood ''

He put the phone down and took his head in his hands. The reproaches of the others

Marducks, it was okay. The questions of the press, he could handle it ... But the anger

Of his father was something Rock could never take.

**

* * *

**

Sensuka had been walking for a couple of minutes now when she decided to sot down on a bench in what seemed to be a park in this great city. The temperature in Metropolis was way hotter than where she came from, and the city was way bigger as well. She laid her head back and watched the sky. So blue, so clear ... It was a pleasure to her just to be there, breathing fresh air. She didn't get out from the orphanage often when she was living there. It was like they were permanently grounded. Sensuka got lost in her memories for a few seconds but she shook her head and got up to pursue her travel. The Marduck's quarter was not too far now. She knew it by the plan she had brought when she arrived here. 15 minutes later, her heart beat accelerated while she climbed the stairs of this great building that she wanted to penetrate for years...

**

* * *

**

'' This is outrageous! I didn't place you in charge of security to hurt people, but to protect them! ''

'' Sir, I ... ''

'' Speak only when spoken to! ''

A fine drop of sweat ran down Rock's tample. And it was not because of the weather or his heavy red sweater that composed his Marduck's uniform. He was so much used to saying that phrase than to hearing it.

'' I succeeded in preventing the parents of the boy to not pursue the Party. But if I didn't, could you imagine what the consequences would have been? ''

Duke Red made a pose just to let an uncomfortable silence take place in the office. Rock didn't dare say word of course and kept watching his feet. His step father sighed roughly and continued.

'' This is my Party, and I won't let you destroy my life's work. ''

'' I'm sorry father ... ''

'' What about Major Dereck? '' Duke Red growled. The typical '' son to father '' conversation was the thing he mostly avoided with Rock.

'' He's been retrograded. He will be soon assigned to the prevention area '' Rock slowly answered

'' Humph, the boy's parent would surely prefer him to be cut off but, it will be fine. ''

The silent took place one more time. Rock was about to say something when the phone rang once again. The young boy muttered something to himself before he answered.

'' What is it? ''

'' Sir. I have a girl here ... She wants to know about the recruitment... ''

'' A girl? '' Rock asked amused.

'' Yes ''

He sighed and answered

- '' I'll be right there ''

'' Understood ''

He put the phone down and turned to his father who said.

'' I was about to leave, anyway. ''

'' Ok. ''

Duke Red opened the door, followed by Rock who closed it. They both went down the stairs to the main hall in total silence, which obviously made Rock more uncomfortable. When they arrived there, the leader of the Marducks immediately spotted the girl that he was coming to see but he didn't noticed that his Father spotted her too and that it cut his breath off.

* * *

Sensuka was watching around her with amazement. The Hall was not very big, but still it was gorgeous for her to be there. Her look was absorbed by a wall which was full of News paper reports and some title were catching her attention such as ; **'' Duke Red finally set his Party up '' **, **'' Rock is named Leader of the Marduck party '' **or even** '' The Marducks saves the situation once again '' **and** '' Marducks : Politic or Vigilantly ? ''**

Sensuka frowned. But when she heard foot steps, she turned around and saw a brown haired boy, around her age, walking with an older man who was watching her strangely... Sensuka cleared her troath while the young boy was catching up with her. That's when she noticed he was taller than her and that his look, which was hidden behind a pair of shades, seemed strict and serious.

'' Well, what can I do for you? ''

'' Hum I ... My name is Sensuka. ... Are you the one in charge here? ''

'' We can say that. I'm Rock ...''

' _Rock ... He's the one from the news paper_ ' She thought

'' And I am Duke Red, the founder of this party '' The tall man interrupted.

He had strange curly blond hair and Sensuka thought he really looked like a Rooster!

He tends his hand to her and smiled gently. Sensuka shook his hand shyly and smiled back.

'' Oh, I'm pleased to meet you. ''

Duke Red slowly let her hand go and kept watching her. Sensuka was feeling strange and confused, in fact she didn't know to who she was supposed to make her request, and the nostalgic look of that man intrigued her.

'' It has been said that you wanted to know about the recruitment? '' Rock asked.

'' Yes. '' Sensuka took her courage with both hands and said. '' I want to apply to join the party ''

Some Marducks present in the Hall laughed out but they immediately stopped when Rock shot them a cold look from behind his sunglasses, thought he found the situation quite unusual himself!

'' Well , you ... ''

'' Well it would be a pleasure to count you among our recruits! '' Duke Red cut.

Rock watched him incredulously, so did Sensuka. She wasn't sure if he was joking, but she risked...

'' Are you serious, Sir? ''

'' Of course I am, my dear! ''

Sensuka didn't know what to say. But Rock objected.

'' Sir, if you don't mind I ... '' But he was cut once again.

'' Rock, would you gave our guest her assignment formula, or should I do it myself? ''

Rock didn't answer anything, it was just happening all so fast. The recruitment procedure weren't that simple.

'' Well, I suppose I will have to! Now dear, follow me if you please. ''

Sensuka gave Rock a questioning look before she followed the man up the stairs. Rock catched the young girl look and he figured out the whole thing...

Her light brown hair, the way they were curling around her ears. And above all; her emerald green eyes ... She was just like Tima

_

* * *

_

_To be continued _

_Seriously, Duke Red's hair cut really look like a rooster to me! lol_


End file.
